Love is Hell
by WingedGuardian137
Summary: A short, angsty romance about what happened to the mutants that escaped the seige in the 2nd movie. I know that most poeple don't like them, but it's mostly an OC fic.(Takes place the summer after the 1st movie, and during the 2nd)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I know that most people don't like OC stories, but I would be grateful if some people do read it and do review. Constuctive critisism is fine, but NO flames. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own X-Men.

(((((-)))))

**PROFILE**

(((((-)))))

Name: Carmen Alvarez

Age: 15

Grade: Entering 10th

Powers: Turns into wolf when provoked

Why powers manifested: (Will be explained later)

Hair: Mid-back, very dark brown, red stripe on right side

Eyes: Dark brown

Skin: Tan brown

Race/Ethnic Group: Hispanic

Location: Florida

Strength: Peak human

Intelligence: Gifted

Energy Projection: None

Fighting Abilities: Experienced

Durability: Enhanced

Speed: Peak: 65 mph

(((((-)))))

"What did Xavier say she was wearing?" Scott asked.

"A baggy white soccer tee-shirt and jeans," Jean replied promptly. "Why do you ask? You already saw the picture of her."

The two mutants were just entering the airport where the new student, Carmen Alvarez, had arrived.

"You know why, Jean," Scott said, an eyebrow rising from underneath his red-tinted glasses.

"Mystique wouldn't bother taking form of a new student. Even if she did, I could detect it," she said. "C'mon, we're already late."

When they arrived at the gate, the only person there was a girl in her mid-teens sitting on a plastic seat, reading a large book. She had her thick brown hair tied up in a tight ponytail. The red stripe showed vividly between the dark brown.

"Carmen?" Jean called. The girl's head shot up. She spotted the two and closed her book. She walked over to them, a look of friendliness with a hint of shyness in her chocolate eyes.

"You two must be Jean Grey and Scott Summers," Carmen said awkwardly in an oddly low voice. "I got an email that you two would be the ones who would meet me here."

"Yes, well...why don't we get your luggage?" Jean asked. Carmen nodded.

(((((-)))))

Whenever I talk to adults I meet for the first time, or even boy that I'm somewhat attracted to, my voice goes down about half an octave.

(((((-)))))

The three walked down the escalator to the baggage claim.

"Did you bring a backpack or anything with you?" Scott asked. At this, Carmen smirked.

"After fifteen years of traveling, I've realized it's a heck of a lot easier to just bring a book," she said, holding up her Lord of the Rings Trilogy.

"Smart," Jean said, grinning also.

There were only a few people at Carmen's baggage claim so they found her two bags (one large, one small) pretty quickly. Carmen insisted one rolling the large bag while Scott rolled the smaller one.

Scott was quite surprised on how polite the teenager was. But Jean wasn't so easily swayed. She could see, as Carmen rapidly got more comfortable around them, that she had a mischievous gleam in her eye, like a couple other students at the Institute.

(((((-)))))

When the three loaded Carmen's bags into the car and they climbed into it (Scott driving, Jean in the passenger seat, Carmen in the back), they chatted.

"You two are teachers, right?" Carmen asked. "What do you teach?"

"For one thing," Scott said. "We teach all the students how to control their powers. Or else there would be chaos at the school."

"As if it could get any worse," Jean grinned. Carmen raised an eyebrow, amused.

"So, Carmen, when did you realize you could turn into a wolf?" Scott asked. Suddenly, Carmen's cheerful face shadowed. She took a deep breath.

"It's not a story I would like to repeat," she said stiffly. Jean turned around to look at Carmen. Jean nodded, as if understanding.

"Carmen," Jen said softly. "Many of the kids at the Institute have harmed loved ones without meaning to with their powers. That's why they are here...that's why _you_ are here."

Carmen's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know that?" she asked quickly.

"I'm telepathic," Jean replied.

"You mean you read minds?" Carmen asked. Jean nodded. Carmen eyed her suspiciously, then sighed.

"Then I might as well tell Mr. Summers here the story," she said.

"I'm listening," Scott told her. Carmen was hesitant for a minute, then started.

"I was having another heated fight with my sister Nicole. She was being...pardon my language...a preppy little _bitch_. Nicole used to be sporty and fun to be around until she hit 11 and I was 13. She started to act like she was too good for me and started hanging out with girls that treated me like dirt. Around that time, I developed an impressive talent of growling like a dog. My friends liked it, but, of course, my sister did not. So it went on. My sister became a prep and I became more of a loner, except to my friends, who agreed with me. When I was 14, I finally got my own room, which helped with the fire that separated my sister and I.

"But just a few months ago, like I said, my sis and I had a big fight. She was accusing me of being a goth. She was right, but I argued with her nonetheless because she made it sound like an insult. It went back and forth until suddenly...I started to growl and then I just...I just...lost it." Pause. "You can guess things from there."

Carmen fell silent, contemplating. The car was also silent for a few minutes.

"Can you turn on some music?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Sure," Scott replied, turning on the radio. Carmen seemed to relax at hearing a familiar tune.

(((((-)))))

As the car pulled up at the Institute, Carmen became restless in her seat.

Gazing at the huge building, she thought, _Well, as they say in the movies (and everywhere else. Damn clichés)...this is it._ Scott parked the car and they unloaded Carmen's bags. They walked into the door and into a large hallway with a huge staircase. At once, a girl with dark hair and white stripes in her hair framing her face skidded across the hall toward them. Her face fell.

"Oh. I thought it was Logan," she said. Carmen swore she heard a hint of a Southern accent. "He's still in Canada?"

"From what we last heard of him, yes," Scott said.

"Okay...who's this?" the girl asked, motioning toward Carmen with a gloved hand.

"Carmen Alvarez," Carmen told her. "From Florida."

"People call me Rogue," she replied. "Welcome to Mutant High."

Carmen half-grinned.

"Well, nice meeting you," Rogue said, walking off.

When she was out of sight, Carmen asked, "What powers does she have?"

"She extracts life energy by touch. And if it's a mutant, she gets their powers temporarily," Jean told her.

"That's what was with the summer gloves," Carmen said, understanding. "So...where are you taking me?"

"To Professor Xavier's office. He'll welcome you and tell you more about the school."

"Alright. Lead on."

The three walked to two large, oak double-doors.

"Come in," a voice said from inside, startling Carmen.

"My guess is that he's a telepathic, too?" Carmen said in a low voice.

"Correct," Jean replied, opening the doors. Carmen saw a bald, stately-looking man behind a desk. He looked kind enough, so she entered.

"Carmen Alvarez," he said, smiling. "I've been expecting you."

"Well, -ahem- I only hear _that_ in horror films," Carmen answered, grinning somewhat nervously.

"I assure you, Miss Alvarez, this is not a horror film," Xavier told her good-naturedly.

"With my powers, it _could_ be."

"And that's what we are here to talk about," Xavier said, leaning forward in his seat. "Miss Alvarez, you've seen all the anti-mutant protests in the news, am I correct?"

"Yes sir, although I don't watch CNN much," Carmen told him.

"Well, I'm sure you could pick up that it is dangerous nowadays for a mutant to be recognized," Xavier said. "That's why you are here. To be safe from persecution. You understand?"

"Perfectly," Carmen said, a sliver of fear in her eyes.

"Good. Now, about you schedule..." Xavier pulled out a drawer in his desk, retrieving a piece of paper. He handed it to her. "These are you classes. You'll be started on September first, two weeks from now. All your supplies will be in your room. And speaking of..."

Xavier was silent for a while. A minute later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, LaTonya," Xavier said. The door opened. A girl with short, spiky black hair opened the door.

"You called, Professor?" she asked.

"Yes. Carmen, this is your room mate, LaTonya Mathers. LaTonya, can you please show her to your room?"

"Yes sir. C'mon," she told Carmen in monotone.

_Not exactly the friendly sort, is she?_ Carmen thought as she followed her out the office.

"Wait a sec, LaTonya...I need to get my bags..."

"Scott and Jean dropped them off," LaTonya said. "By the way, for future reference, call me Tonya. It's easier." Carmen nodded, resolving not to speak too much in front of Tonya.

(((((-)))))

**Author's note:** Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** (sigh) Still no reviews. That sucks. (another sigh)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men, nor the book "The Sight" by David Clement-Davis. I only own my original characters and the plotline.

**(((((-)))))**

10TH GRADE SCHEDULE

Homeroom - Ororo Monroe

Science - Jean Grey

Math - Scott Summers

Lunch

Training

Study Hall

History - Ororo Monroe

English - Charles Xavier

**(((((-)))))**

Two weeks past. During these two weeks, Carmen explored the Institute, guided by her new friend, Tonya. There weren't many kids at the Institute during the summer, so Carmen sticked with Tonya the whole time. It took a while, and a lot of talking, to get Tonya to open up to Carmen and become buddies. The good thing was, although Tonya wasn't as goofy or as hyper as Carmen, they clicked easily because of their liking of being alone, music, and being sentimental.

After the fifth day that Carmen was at the Institute, Tonya showed off some of her powers, like going through walls and flying. She explained to Carmen that all the students at 'Mutant High' had codenames. Hers was 'Spectre', because of her ghost powers and her ability to summon them.

"Then what should mine be?" Carmen asked.

"I don't know," Tonya said, cocking her head. "It can't be Wolfsbane, because another girl has that one. She can turn into a wolf, too. You're probably going to get paired up with her during training."

Carmen brainstormed for a while.

"Hmm..." she said, thinking hard. "Well, I got nothin'." Tonya shrugged.

"Wait! I've got something!" Carmen said suddenly. "Larka!"

Tonya raised an eyebrow.

"And this has to do with wolves…how?" she inquired.

"Larka is a wolf in a fantasy book I've read."

Tonya laughed.

"You read too much," she said. Carmen sighed dramatically.

"Everybody says that about me," she said tearfully. "Oh woe is the mutant who is literate!" Tonya rolled her eyes.

"Woe is the mutant who is the roommate of an overly dramatic wolf hybrid."

A few days before school started, students started coming back to the Institute. Few of them noticed Carmen, which was fine with her.

The first day of school, Carmen, as usual on the first day of school, woke up two hours early and went downstairs, careful about not waking Tonya up. She crept into the kitchen and had a small breakfast; just one packet of Quaker oatmeal. (She usually has 2 or 3, or 2 big bowls of Rice Krispies)

She then went into the game room, where she found a couple other kids playing foosball and watching TV. No one noticed her come in, so she plopped down, watching MTV with a couple other kids.

About 45 minutes before classes started, Carmen, with a couple other kids, went back to her dorm to get dressed. She found Tonya already dressed and getting her school stuff into her bag.

"Morning," Tonya said.

"Ditto," Carmen replied, walking over to the closet she and Tonya shared. She opened it, wondering what she should wear. Clicking her tongue in thought, she picked out a pair of dark jeans and a black form-fitting T-shirt with the words "Jesus is My Homeboy" printed on it with white letters (one of her personal favorites).

"Here, I'll go out so you can get dressed, since I'm ready anyway," Tonya said.

"Thanks," Carmen called after her as she left the room. She then got dressed, put her contacts in, brushed her hair, etc., and left the dorm with her bag.

She headed toward her homeroom class, which was being watched over by Storm, as everyone called the white-haired woman.

Carmen found a seat next to Tonya and chatted with her until Storm signaled the class to settle down.

"Welcome to a new year at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters," she started. Carmen noticed many of the teens mouthed Storms words as she said them. Carmen grinned, guessing that they heard the speech one too many times before.

As Storm went on with her speech, Carmen felt a jab on the left side of her. Annoyed, she turned to face the dark-haired boy sitting next to her, eyebrow raised.

"What?" Carmen hissed.

"You're new here, aren't you?" he said.

"So?"

"My name's Luke. Welcome to the Institute; are you sure you're crazy enough to be here?"

Carmen rolled her eyes at the lame joke, but grinned mischievously.

"You have no idea..."

"Miss Alvarez? May I continue?" Storm asked Carmen sharply.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied in a low voice, her blood rising to her face.

When Storm started again, Carmen glared at Luke, her teeth bared menacingly. She emitted a low growl, making Luke raise his eyebrows in alarm. She then smirked and turned to face Storm again.

When they left homeroom, Carmen asked Tonya about Luke.

"Oh, you mean Jay? Yah, he's like that to all the new girls," Tonya said. Carmen raised an eyebrow knowingly. "Carmen, I know what you're thinking, and it's not accurate. Luke isn't flirting, his heart's already taken. The fact that Luke Davis has a crush on Jubilee is the worst-kept secret in the school!"

"Who's Jubilee?" Carmen asked.

"This girl," Tonya said simply, entering their first class, science.

"Well, duh, unless he's gay."

"Hey, Alvarez!" somebody yelled after her. Carmen turned around to see who called her. It was Luke.

"The name's Carmen, if you don't mind," Carmen said, slightly annoyed and sitting down at a desk. Tonya took the seat beside her.

"Sorry, all I could catch of your name is what Storm called you," Luke said, seemingly resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"If you can't remember my name, just call me Larka." Luke raised an eyebrow questioningly at Tonya.

"It's from a book she read," Tonya explained.

"What book? The name sounds familiar."

"The Sight by David Clement-Davis," Carmen told him.

"Hey, I've read that. It's one of my favorites," Luke said.

Tonya raised her arms in defeat.

"I'm surrounded by book-lovers!"

"Really? You actually_ like_ reading?" Carmen said, ignoring Tonya. "Hmm. Maybe you're not the bad-boy I thought you were..."

"Now, I wouldn't be sure about that," Tonya interjected. "Isn't that right Jay?"

"Aw, Spectre, I'm not _that_ bad..." he replied, trying to sound innocent and failing. He winked at Carmen and went to sit by a fiery-looking girl with a remarkably fashionable clash of clothes and black hair.

"Is that Jubilee?" Carmen asked, as she watched Luke getting a painful punch from the girl. It seemed that he said something stupid to her, but the girl was grinning good-naturedly.

"Yup," Tonya said. "They lived in the same hometown ever since they were ten. They're really close friends."

"Seems so," Carmen said smiling. "Hey, before I forget, who's Wolfsbane? She's in our grade, right?"

"Ah...no. Actually, she's in 9th grade," Tonya said. "I'll point her out when we train after lunch. The 9th and 10th grade session."

(((((-)))))

An hour later, the two left lunch and headed for their training session. The training session was in a huge gymnasium. About 25 kids were to train in there.

When everyone was accounted for, Jean and Scott (aka Cyclops), made the same welcome speech Storm told, laid out the rules, and then assigned people new to the Institute partners. As Tonya predicted, Carmen was paired up with Rayne Sinclair (aka Wolfsbane), a Scottish girl with reddish-brown hair.

"Hey," Carmen said as she walked over toward Rayne.

"Hi," Rayne said.

"Uh...so...I guess I need help with my powers?" Carmen said awkwardly.

"Okay. So, what stage are you in?" Rayne asked with a slight accent.

"Say what?"

"Let me put it this way; has your senses heightened?" Rayne asked a little impatiently.

"Yeah, a little."

"So you've only had your powers for a little more then a couple months, am I right?"

"Yeah...is that what happened to you?"

"Yes. I've had my powers for more then a year and a half now. Watch..."

In about two seconds, a reddish-brown wolf stood in front of Carmen, then changed right back.

"It's quite easy when you get the hang of it," Rayne said encouragingly. "At first you really need to concentrate."

"You mean I have to think something like, _'Be the wolf'_?" Carmen said jokingly.

"Pretty much, yeah," Rayne said.

(((((-)))))

After half an hour, the closest Carmen got was the half-stage, when she came to look like a werewolf.

"Nice try," Rayne said as Carmen turned back into a human. "Don't worry, you'll get it."

"Alright guys!" Jean suddenly called. "This is the end of the first session. Great job today, all you new people!" As everyone grabbed their bags, Carmen caught a glimpse of Luke, who was retracting these huge, blue feathery wings into his back.

"Whoa," Carmen muttered under her breath.

"What?" someone said. Carmen turned around. It was Tonya.

"Luke...has _wings_?" she said.

"Yeah. Didn't you know that? That's why we call him Jay. It's short for Jaybird."

"Why not 'Bluebird'?" Carmen joked as they left the gym.

"Well, we _did_ think about it, but it wouldn't sound right if we called him 'Blue'."

(((((-)))))

Author's Note: I know not a lot of people are going on , but can you please review? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Well, I finally got a review! Hopefully some more people who tolerate OC fics will review.

**Reviews:**

Crimson Lipstick: Thanks you for the advice. I did change my summary, and hopefully that will draw more people in. Also, I will try my best not to make Carmen a Mary Sue (believe me, I've made one before and the reviews were not pretty), and to put more movie characters in. And not to make my story so predictable.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my original characters.

(((((-)))))

"Wake up, Tonya!" Carmen urged, shaking her roommate. "I'm already dressed for school and you're still in bed!"

"Lemm mmmehhh ahhhlone wolhyah," Tonya mumbled, pulling her blanket over her head.

"Come again?"

"Leave me alone, will ya?" she said sleepily.

"Hmm…no," Carmen replied, turning into a wolf and yanking Tonya's pajama pant leg.

"Shit!" she yelled as Carmen literally pulled her out of bed.

Carmen, still a brown wolf, rolled over in silent laughter as she watched her friend try to untangle herself from the sheets wrapped around her legs.

"You're worse then Luke!" Tonya exclaimed, while phasing through the sheets. Carmen just gave Tonya a wolfish grin and pranced out the door, dodging a thrown shoe as she went.

Carmen had been at the Institute for about a month now. She made a lot of friends, but the three that she really hung out with was Luke, Tonya, and Jubilee. Well, Rayne too, but she was a year younger, and most of the time Carmen only saw her during training.

However, even around them, she couldn't really talk to them about things deeper then music, school, or what they want their professions to be after high school.

Carmen was okay with that, though. That emptiness hadn't gotten any different for a few years now. She was used to it. She brought it onto herself.

She hardened herself so she wouldn't be ridiculed, like when her old "friends" would make fun of her, or misunderstand her for talking about things like supernatural powers, psychic phenomenon, and tarot cards.

Her new friends were more open then she was, so she was kind of glad that they'd rather talk about themselves then wanting to know about her past. That's how Carmen saw how absolutely _gaga_ Luke was over Jubilee. It was quite funny, though, and Jubilee seemed to tolerate it well. However, sometimes he would go too far, and would end up with a sore arm.

(((((-)))))

"Hey Larka. Where's Spectre?" Luke asked the wolf-Carmen as she walked by his room. Carmen paused for a minute, her brown eyes blank with concentration. She turned back into a human.

"Hey, getting better at your werewolf stuff."

"Thanks," Carmen said. "And Tonya is still in her room. I had to drag her out of bed. Literally. God, she's worse then my sister!"

"Figures. Hey, are you going down to breakfast?" Luke asked. "I'll go with you if you are. Jubilee already left."

"Okay," Carmen said, shrugging. As they walked down the hallway to the kitchen, chatting, Carmen couldn't help but think of how cute Luke was, like she usually did when she was alone with Luke. She mentally shook her head.

_It's just another fling_, Carmen told herself. _You've been through this before. You'll get over it._

She could hear Luke asking something as she wrestled with this annoying feeling.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was spacing out," she said, her voice growing deeper, as it always did when she talked to a guy she liked. _Damn, I need to stop doing that… _

"I asked if you heard about the new kid that's going to be here today," Luke said.

"Uh, yeah, I think so. Dan or Dave or something like that," she said as they entered the kitchen.

"I heard he's from _Hong Kong_," Luke said, putting emphasis on the city that was half a world away.

"Really? Wow, now _that's_ a plane ride…"

"Hey Jay…hey Larka," Jubilee said, walking over to the two of them. She was holding a bowl of cereal. Luke's eyes were instantly glued onto her as she smiled. Carmen, who was standing a little behind him, jabbed a thumb toward him and mouthed _How do you put up with him?_ at Jubilee. Grinning, she flicked her nose knowingly at Carmen. Seeing Jubilee's odd reply, Luke glanced at Carmen.

"Am I missing something?" he demanded.

"No," Jubilee and Carmen said at the same time. Then they burst out laughing. They laughed even harder at seeing Luke's bewildered face.

"You guys were making fun of me, weren't you?" he accused, glaring at the two girls who were overcome with giggles.

"Yes Jay. We were making fun of you," Jubilee said seriously, trying to keep a straight face. Just then, Tonya walked in with Rogue and Bobby.

"Hey, did I hear that we're making fun of Jay again?" Tonya asked. "Awesome! Count me in!" Luke pretended to look hurt.

"Why does everyone have to pick on me?" he whined.

"Probably 'cause you are the best person to pick on," Rogue suggested, shrugging.

"Oh, thanks," Luke said sarcastically. "All I need now is an award…"

"How about a celebration?" Jubilee asked, grinning mischievously. She raised her hand, sending sparks into the air and letting it rain down on a very disgruntled-looking Luke.

"Whoopee," Luke said in a monotone as everyone else laughed.

(((((-)))))

"Everyone, please welcome our new student, Daniel Conner. He has just moved to Bayville from Hong Kong, China," Storm told the class, introducing a serious-looking teen with light brown hair.

A couple of the kids waved, but most nodded their heads in acknowledgement. 

"Daniel, you can sit in the empty seat by Josh," Storm said nodding toward a black-haired boy in the back row. The newcomer silently walked toward his seat and sat down.

"Alright, I need a volunteer to show Mr. Conner around," Storm said. Jubilee's hand shot up.

"I will, Mrs. Monroe," she said. Carmen saw Tonya roll her eyes. She smiled. Jubilee was _so_ friendly with absolutely _everyone_. 

"Thank you Jubilee," Storm told her, smiling.

"You are very welcome," Jubilee said in a sickly sweet voice. Carmen, Luke and Tonya each had to choke down a laugh. Storm caught the mockery in Jubilee's voice and raised an eyebrow warningly.

After classes, instead of walking with Carmen, Luke, and Tonya, she walked with Dan and chatted with him most of the day. Carmen could see a sliver of jealousy in Luke's eyes, but she knew that Jubilee would 'come back' to him.

For some reason, though, Carmen felt a little happy that Jubilee was more preoccupied with this Dan guy then Luke. She felt a little guilty too, however, because she knew that Luke like Jubilee, not her. Well, he did like her, but just as a friend.

At dinner, when the four of them biked over to a nearby McDonalds, Jubilee looked really thoughtful, and was unusually quiet.

"Hey, Jubi, what's up?" Luke asked.

"Nothin'," she replied, almost hesitantly. "Just thinking about our science test tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm not so crazy about it either," Luke said. "I mean, do any of you know what the heck a 'halogen' is...?"

She laughed, but Carmen noticed a sliver of doubt as Jubilee watched Luke go on and on about the science test.

"So, are you all going to the Halloween dance at the Community Center next Saturday?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah," they all chorused.

"Luke is probably going to be something stupid…again," Jubilee said, grinning.

"I was never anything stupid!" Luke argued.

"Oh yeah, that cross-dresser costume was _really_ attractive," Jubilee said sarcastically. Carmen snorted in laughter.

"Okay, that was _one_ year…"

"Oh, did I forget to mention the gorilla, 'really buff' Superman, Giant Baby, -oh yeah!- and The Three Stooges with Iceman and Pyro last year."

Luke glared at her as Carmen and Tonya giggled uncontrollably.

"You guys are evil," he muttered, slumping in his seat.

(((((-)))))

**Author's Note: **Okay, this chapter was mostly torturing Luke, but it's fun torturing characters!

Crystal: That's not nice!

Me: Crystal?!?! What are you doing here??? I didn't invite you!

Crystal: I don't care that you didn't invite me. I can come into any of you stories, 'cause I'm your muse.

Me: Harrumph. Fine.

Crystal: I'm glad you approve…(to readers) Hi peoples. I'm Crystal from one of Pisces411's other stories, a story in which she's _supposed_ to be making a sequel…(glares at author)

Me: (sticks out tongue)

Crystal: (rolls eyes) You are _so_ immature.


End file.
